A safety switch is used in an HVAC system to monitor the water level in the condensate pan of the HVAC system. The safety switch typically comprises a body with a float mechanism to determine the level of water in the condensate pan. The float is connected to a switch. When the drain of the condensate pan is clogged and the water level exceeds a certain predetermined level, the float activates the switch to sound an alarm and/or to shut off the HVAC system.
Such a safety switch is often located in an extreme environment and subjected to moisture, heat, and cold. Consequently, the safety switch must be designed to function reliably in such an environment and to require minimum maintenance. Further, the safety switch must be rugged and easy to installed. The safety switch must also be adjustable to accommodate condensate pans of difference sizes and shapes.